


Me and You and Everyone We Know

by patofbutter306



Series: To the Fools [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Discovery, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patofbutter306/pseuds/patofbutter306
Summary: Hubert learns how to be his own person, Ferdinand (along with everyone else they know) helps him.or; Hubert finds a hobby.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: To the Fools [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871548
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Me and You and Everyone We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a continuation of To the Fools and takes place over a month later, now that Hubert has had a chance to adjust to the events of that story. Feel free to check that out first, but you can definitely enjoy this one as a standalone as well. 
> 
> Scenes between Hubert and Ferdinand all take place from Hubert's POV, but all the scenes with other characters are designed to feel like additional support content for Hubert and the other character, with only dialogue and limited soundscape. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hubert wakes to the smell of coffee and a soft, unintelligible but melodic voice drifting into his and Ferdinand’s bedroom. While in the past he has dreaded the morning hours, the other factors at play overwhelm his old grievances and he thanks the powers that be for another day with the love of his life.

Life has been much easier since a month or so ago, when his wonderful husband had pulled him out of a spiral of running himself ragged with work. His mornings have been spent waking with a strong chest pressed against his back or the top of a soft red head of hair against his lips. His afternoons see frequent meetings where he is able to watch with rapt attention as his gorgeous lover sings the praises of equal opportunity programs popping up across the Empire. His evenings echo with low tones and tender touches, dark, twisted hands grasping soft skin.

And when Ferdinand is not there – when he is off riding, when he is about the city with Dorothea, when they work separately, when he is visiting across the continent with various friends or on political business where they agree Hubert’s somewhat intimidating presence will not exactly shine, Hubert simply…waits. Busies himself, works late to distract from the absence, haunts the castle and makes inferiors flinch away when they realize there is no golden knight around to soften his edges, occasionally chews his nails raw, defaults to spying on visiting Lords and Ladies for evidence of impending insurrection, curls up in their empty bed to smell Ferdinand’s pillow, sneaks Ferdinand’s weapons from the armory to remember his touch.

Hubert reflects upon this time as the happiest in his life, and rises from their bed to throw on his simple black robe and leave the bedroom.

Ferdinand is up and about their quarters, his pacing wearing a path in the rug around their writing desk when Hubert enters the cozy sitting room. Mid-morning sun is streaming in through billowing sage green curtains and complimenting the warm breeze drifting in from outside the stone walls. Hubert takes a moment to lean against the doorframe and appreciate the light glowing on his husband’s lovely rear, reminiscing on the night before as Ferdinand chatters to himself.

It occurs to him not for the first time that his husband has been looking thinner these past few months, and he bites back the disappointment that stirs at the thought of there being less of that magnificent behind in the world so that he can instead fully enjoy the vigour with which Ferdinand is currently scheming.

“- and maybe if we can persuade Lindhardt to - Ah! Good morning, Hubert!”

He looks up and beams at Hubert and gestures over to a tray carrying a still steaming pot of coffee next to Hubert’s favourite chair.

“I didn’t wish to wake you when you were snoozing so peacefully, darling, but my mind was ablaze and I needed to take down some notes!” He blurts excitedly. “Here, I brewed it myself only a few minutes ago – knew the smell would bring you back to the land of the living – please sit and allow me to explain my brilliant plan.”

“Good morning to you as well, love.” Hubert follows orders and plops down into the him-shaped indent in the chair. He allows Ferdinand to pour him a generous mug of coffee and pictures the peaceful thought of Ferdinand twirling around the small kitchen attached to their quarters, his hair catching sunlight. “Tell me, what has you so possessed today?”

“Today, Hubert,” he proclaims proudly, “we are finding you,” Ferdinand swings a hand in the air with his pointer finger raised to announce his idea, “a _hobby_! Now, hear me out –“

Hubert raises his eyebrows behind his first sip of coffee and resists a bubble of fond laughter at Ferdinand’s old habit, getting his entire point out on the table as if rehearsed, ever the politician. He knows his husband well enough now to know his statements are never rehearsed, Ferdinand is just that brilliant.

“– we have of course discussed at length your need to keep busy, and the ways that stress has been straining you of late. My proposal is thus: we discover an activity that will fill your leisure time with something constructive, so as to keep you interested, yet calming, so as to keep your poor fingers from bearing the brunt of your often-overflowing aggravations. A _hobby_ , Hubert!”

Hubert listens patiently and enjoys the bright smile Ferdinand gifts him at the end of his statement before responding, the corners of his own mouth unable to resist tugging upward at the joy blatant in his love’s expression. “But Ferdinand darling, I have... hobbies, as you say. We take tea together on Sundays, we-... read, sometimes.”

Ferdinand laughs and comes to perch on the arm of Hubert’s chair, his own a few feet away and forgotten. “But Hubert _darling_ ,” he imitates Hubert’s deeper voice for a moment, entertaining himself only, “those are things you do with me! As much as we are madly in love, even I can acknowledge that it is impossible for us to spend every waking hour together.”

Hubert nods reluctantly, acknowledging the truth in that horrid statement.

“Oh Hubert don’t pout, unless you’re going to stitch us together at the hip – ugh, you're disgusting, I can _see_ the gears in your head turning – stop it,” he laughs at the mock-thoughtful look on Hubert’s face, “you need something that is yours and yours alone, as I have with riding and poetry and the _constant_ requests to model for my portrait –“ at this, Hubert breaks, laughter echoing around the room, and Ferdinand smacks his bare chest lightly in retaliation.

“– Oh, hush, fine, the _occasional_ request, you’re just jealous, my husband the comedian. Stop that incessant cackling, it was at least twice!”

Hubert has placed his coffee on the side table and reached for a lock of Ferdinand’s shining hair to exaggeratedly wipe a tear of laughter from his eye.

“I swear, Hubert, you will sleep on this chair tonight if you don’t – hey, tickling is _not fair play Hu-AH-hahaHA – “_ Ferdinand dissolves into giggles as Hubert’s fingers softly prod at his sensitive sides, pulling him down into his lap for a better angle.

A few minutes later, after their laughter has built to a peak, then been all but silenced by the muffled sounds of lips and soft mumbles of:

“You’re beautiful.”

“I know I am.”

“I’m going to commission every artist on the continent to capture your likeness.”

“You better.”

“If they don’t do justice to this perfect ass I’m going to have their fingers broken.”

“ _Hubert,_ don’t ruin the moment.”

Ferdinand leans back from Hubert’s chest, keeping their fingers entwined.

“Dear?” he raised Hubert’s hand in his own to peck at the dark, rough knuckles.

“Yes, my love.”

“Will you let me help you find a hobby?”

Hubert stutters, having almost forgotten the point of the conversation and now struggling to come up with something that gets him out of having poetry writing become a part of his daily regimen. “I - my experiments, that’s a hobby. My laboratory.”

“Love, a hobby isn’t work. Your experiments are part of your job to you, some of your most stressful nights have been spent mixing potions in that infernal hole! It defeats the purpose. A hobby is something you enjoy simply for the sake of doing it, toward no necessary gain, no acclaim, just for the satisfaction and pleasure of doing it.”

“Or for the pleasure of besting Lorenz, in your poetry’s case.”

Ferdinand’s cheeks redden slightly. “A friendly rivalry is beside the point, Hubert.”

He pauses for a moment, staring at Hubert with a funny look in his eye, then darts in to pop a quick peck onto his nose. “Apologies for momentarily changing the subject, but you’re very cute when your feathers are so ruffled, dear.”

Hubert rolls his eyes as Ferdinand continues. “So. Back to the plan.”

“I’ve surveyed our inner circle of friends to discover which of their interests seem compatible as a new hobby for you, so that you may have a guide to introduce you to different activities. I am currently,” he gestures back to the active pot of ink and parchment laying on the writing desk, “preparing memos to Bernadetta, Dorothea, Caspar –“

“-Oh come now Ferdinand, what possibly could Caspar and I-“

“-Linhardt, Petra, Byleth, and Edelgard.“

“Her Majesty is _far_ too busy to dally in such trivialities as my _leisure activities_ , Ferdinand-“

“ _Her Majesty_ will be very excited to have her closest friend join her in her weightlifting sessions, Hubert.”

“ _Weightlifting?!”_

Ferdinand continues on excitedly, grabbing a page of notes from the desk and returning to Hubert again. Hubert clings to his coffee like a lifeline as the sweet, devious, insane ray of sunlight in his lap recites out a schedule for the next few weeks, allowing for days between activities for Hubert to rest and outlining the details of each he had chosen from the list of prospects.

He knows rationally that this could be good for him; Ferdinand is correct about his stress levels and his need for an outlet. But is a fishing trip with his former teacher truly the most painless way to do the necessary research?

Ferdinand flips his hair off his shoulder and it spills out to tickle Hubert’s bare chest and he forgets his complaints for the moment.

Anything, anything to make Ferdinand happy. 

The following weeks would prove to truly test Hubert’s dedication to that sentiment.

**1: Meditation (supposedly) with Linhardt **

“I… I don’t know if it’s working.”

“It’s working, trust me. Just keep your eyes closed, breathe deeply, and stop talking to me.”

“But what- ...”

“Listen, if it makes this easier for you we can drop any pretence you had of actually doing meditation, alright? I told Ferdinand years ago that I meditate as a relaxation technique so that he’d get off my ass for napping between classes and he remembered it as a ‘hobby’ of mine.”

“Surely you must know something of-“

“What I know is that I love to fucking sleep, Hubert. I get it, your husband is on a fresh crusade to pull the rod out of your ass and make you take care of yourself for once. However, I seem to remember a complete ghoul of a man once telling me my interests were a waste of time if they weren’t in service of Edelgard’s empire. This while he worked himself to exhaustion and made me carry him to the infirmary on multiple occasions when he collapsed under the weight of his own ego.”

“…Hardly fair to bring it up so many years later, but I’ll admit I was too hard on you.”

“Of course it’s not fair, Hubert, I value sleep above all and I’m currently faking an interest in sunrise meditation. I’m grumpy, please don’t take any of this personally.”

“Noted. Linhardt, I… appreciate this effort on your part. Of course this doesn’t technically help the situation, I suppose.”

“What it helps is Ferdinand believing I’ve done my part so that he’ll stay off my back about it. Plus I get to rub it in your face that I was right about a life spent pursuing one’s interests.”

“…Fine. Do you mind if I stay for the scheduled hours to keep up appearances?”

“By all means. And Hubert?”

“Yes, Lin?”

“I wouldn’t mind just… spending a little more time with you in general, you know. Working together is all well and good, but two minds such as ours could have much to discuss about our respective fields. I do… miss you, from time to time.”

“…”

“Well?”

“I… I shall look forward to that.”

“Great. Would you mind taking care of those lanterns?”

“Of course.”

“…”

“Alright, now I believe you were telling me after our meeting last week, regarding that text from the Nuvelle collection on dark magic – Lin? …Lin?”

“(snore)”

**2\. Notes with Ferdinand**

Ferdinand arrives in his office later that morning to find a tray on his desk, carrying a steaming pot of bergamot, a plate of sandwiches, a beautiful deep burgundy soup with a generous swirl of cream still spinning in the centre, and a slice of his recently-preferred coffee cake.

There is also a note written in Hubert’s neat lettering, which Ferdinand plucks up immediately.

“ _Dearest,_

 _I spent a lovely morning relaxing and ‘finding my centre’ – learning the terminology was among the better parts of the experience. However, our grand search will have to continue, as meditation doesn’t_ _seem to be my ‘thing’ as Lin put it so eloquently. Apparently, I’m a lost cause when it comes to emptying my mind. Enjoy this recipe Dorothea passed on to me from her younger days in the capital (although based on the mild spice blend and root vegetables I believe it to be Srengi in origin): a simple soup of mainly beets and cabbage, but I thought you’d appreciate the bold hue. It would please me greatly if you were to manage it all - I know the pressures of life and love have been causing you to miss the occasional meal lately. Your favourite for dessert, as well. Think of me as you indulge._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Your Hubert_.”

Ferdinand leans back in his chair and chuckles to himself, carefully sliding the note into a breast pocket and proceeding to dig in cheerfully. 

**3\. Gardening with Bernadetta**

“Were these the wyvern hide gloves you were after earlier?”

“- _Goddess_ , Hubert, after all these years I’m _begging_ you to stop sneaking up on me like that. I swear one of these days my heart is going to give out. I’ve come a long way but it still feels like you’re doing it on purpose some days.”

“As I’ve said a million times, Bernie, there’s nothing to be done about my general appearance and demeanor.”

“Oh for – it’s not that, stop being self-deprecating. When you do it I just feel sorry for you. You just have the lightest footfalls on the entire continent.”

“I will…work on it. Regardless, the gloves?”

“Oh yes, excellent. You’re going to love this, come closer – _not too close, HUB-_ “

“Blasted fucking – Bernie. Bernadetta. Bern – what is on my face, and why is it stinging? Why is it – Bernie!”

“ _OH NO. OH NO, HUBERT. HOLY FUCK. OH. HOLY K-KINGDOM OF FAERGHUS!_ ”

“Stinging is increasing, _stinging is INCREASING, Bernie!_ ”

“We are getting you to the infirmary, _now._ ”

…

“You’ll be fine, Count Vestra. We were able to counteract the toxin before any lasting damage could set in. The pain should subside in a few hours – It’s quite fortunate that you’ve such a strong immunity to a similar poison.”

”I’m afraid I have no explanation for the unusual bruising it seems to have caused around your neck and shoulders, but-“

(Hubert coughing, choking on a drink of water)

“Count Vestra! Are you alright?”

“Not a problem (hack) Halla, I…imagine the (ahem) bruising will, ah, subside in its own time. Unrelated. To the current – that is, I – “

“Oh. _Oh._ Do forgive me my Lord, I meant no offense!”

“I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Thank you for your assistance. One every six hours for the next three days, you say?”

…

“You-you mean you still want to come by the greenhouses again sometime?”

“Of course, Bernie. Where else will you help me discover so many new and interesting poisons residing in your lovely carnivorous offspring?”

“That’s – Hubert, that is _not_ the intention of–“

“I shall look forward to spending more time in your company, and to future trips to the infirmary.”

“…Alright, you old softy. Now get outta here before you get yourself poisoned again.”

**4\. Portraiture with Ferdinand**

Ferdinand’s hands tremble slightly as he does the buttons at his neckline, tucking in his immaculate silk cravat and looking increasingly nervous.

“You know, it’s only Ignatz. He’s going to capture you perfectly, there’s no reason to work yourself up like this.” Hubert approaches Ferdinand from behind at their tall mirror, moving to wrap his arms around his waist.

Ferdinand jumps out of his reach and his hands shoot to his hair, crying out “ _Do not –_ Hubert my hair took me _hours_ to get right, this is _important_!”

Hubert raises his hands innocently, hastily apologizing even as Ferdinand lets out a breath of relief seeing no damage has been done.

“I’m not – I know it’s not tremendously important, darling, but it’s just that he’s come all this way and I don’t want to waste this opportunity!”

”Besides, it’s our first portrait together, I want to look my best.”

He ruffles his bangs once again, tidying locks that already draped as if they were graced by the Goddess herself. Hubert is struck by a vision of beauty in deep plum punctuated by golden hair and pale green accents, feeling his heart beat faster at the feast his eyes have been gifted.

“You always look perfect to me, if that’s any cons-…” Hubert drifts off as Ferdinand turns around to examine his own rear in the mirror, momentarily clutching a cheek with his neat white glove and closing one eye, as if sizing it up.

Ferdinand ignores the compliment, as would be expected of him after several years of hearing similar fare from Hubert. “I swear, I used to fill out these particular bottoms a little...” he pauses, searching for the words with a thoughtful smile quirked, “well, fuller. Ah well, nothing a few more of your catered lunches won’t fix, darling.”

Hubert’s mouth is still dry and a little clumsy at the combination of Ferdinand’s words and the sight of his husband fondling his own ass, and says nothing in response except for a quiet grunt of agreement.

Ferdinand notices and grins wider at Hubert in the mirror, turning his head back to the real-life Hubert and grabbing one of his husband’s slender hands to replace his own on his firm right cheek. Hubert’s hand grips as if it has a mind of its own.

“Glad to see I can still render you speechless, regardless. There now,” he reaches to Hubert’s face to run a knuckle across a sharp cheekbone, “that ought to bring a little colour into your cheeks for Ignatz to work with. Come husband, let us be immortalized together.”

**5\. Choir with Dorothea (his saviour)**

(Loud chatter of a bar in the background)

“So then _I_ gave him a piece of my mind, the filthy piece of – Hubie dear, I can’t imagine that’s comfortable. You’re practically folded in half – Oh yes, please, another round! This one’s on Hubie. Thanks, ‘Bee!”

“Dorothea, I am a very tall man, it is quite difficult to straighten my back in a seat with a canopy hanging overhead.”

“I’m not surprised you’re incapable of it! Slouched over a desk all day, nose in a stack of paper, it’s a wonder your spine hasn’t fallen apart. You could really benefit from a regular reminder to correct your posture, choir practice keeps me in excellent form. Maybe you ought to ride with Ferdie more often, it would bring some colour to your cheeks as well.”

“I lost track of what you said before and after ‘ride’ and ‘Ferdie.’”

(Smack)

_“Hubert.”_

“Sorry, I’ve begun to expect that most of these little ‘hobby outings’ will be mainly someone lecturing me on life skills. Dorothea, I know I need to take better care of myself. I promise, between the three balanced meals a day, regular sleep schedule and time spent among loved ones, I find myself truly…improving, in that regard. You needn’t worry – Ferdinand has become quite adept in that area now that he’s taken it upon himself.”

“You two are just so lucky that you found each other. Personally, I couldn’t stand either of you as a spouse, I truly believe I’d suffocate.”

“Does it help, living with Petra in Brigid most of the time? Is it so different?”

“Oh, you’ve no idea, Hubie. The places, the people, it’s – I’ve never been somewhere so exciting in my life. We’ve gotten quite adventurous, Petra and I. Why, just the other day, I finally persuaded her to tie me –“

“- I cannot tell you how many more drinks you are going to have to provide if we’re to have this conversation, ‘Thea darling. Speaking of choir practice, I assume we’re not going this afternoon?”

“Oh please Hubie, you and I _and_ Ferdie all know that singing isn’t your strength, you’d never enjoy yourself. Personally, I think this is his way of getting you to see us all a bit more often. Besides, can’t our hobby time just be drinks with a friend?”

“I suppose this is more enjoyable than the alternative, yes.”

“You know, Ferdie came to me a few weeks ago, talking about his lovely husband and how he wished he could help him through his own necessary absences – blah blah blah, boredom equals misery. Of course my only advice was to talk to you about it, which hadn’t yet occurred to him, so I’m sure glad it stuck.”

“So it was you who…since we had problems with my dedication to overworking myself, we’ve been spending as much time together as possible. I worry when I’m not able to devote time to him that I may slip back into old habits, that he may feel neglected.”

“I’m sure he feels the same way, dear. That’s what I mean, about the suffocating. You need each other, yes. But you need friends, too. You both get too caught up in caring for one another that you forget yourselves, and that’s where Petra and I and Linnie and Edie and Bernie and – oh, you get the picture. You both love each other so much. That means that if you spend every waking hour together, you’re certain to drive yourselves crazy trying to love each other so intensely because you don’t _do anything else_.”

“…I believe I understand. You’re an incredibly wise person, Dorothea.”

“Now that we’ve established I know what I’m talking about, would you be a dear and buy the next round? All of my money is Brigidian.”

“With pleasure.”

**6\. Collectibles with Ferdinand**

An internal messenger arrives in Ferdinand’s office carrying with him a note bearing Hubert’s seal (impenetrable but for the intended eyes, one of Hubert’s more brilliant works in the arts of science and magic) as well as a small parcel. Ferdinand excuses the messenger, “Thank you, Chester” and opens the letter to read something entirely inappropriate for a Friday morning at work. Blushing profusely, he hastily reads once more before pocketing the note and turning to the parcel.

Inside was firstly another note, this reading simply:

_For tonight, if you find yourself missing me._

Secondly, an object that deepened Ferdinand’s blush after a moment of confusion, and heightened the Friday morning-ness of the aforementioned impropriety. The parcel is considerably lighter once relieved of the frightfully conspicuous object that is hidden away even more hastily than the note had been.

Thirdly, a base of foil-wrapped chocolates lines the bottom of the parcel.

Ferdinand sighs and shakes his head fondly, peeling a chocolate. Elsewhere in the palace, Hubert prepares for an evening in the city with Caspar. 

**7\. Sightseeing in the City (Vigilante Justice??) with Caspar**

“I am begging you to find some way of us doing this without these ridiculous disguises.”

“Come on Hubert, aren’t you the spymaster himself? What’s wrong with a little espionage?!”

“A cape and a…what animal am I supposed to be? A horse? These ears do not appear on any creature I’ve seen.”

“They’re BAT ears, I TOLD Dorothea they were too pointy, ugh, she insisted it was a ‘style choice’, whatever that means – “

“– and what are you supposed to be, then? I can’t imagine these bright colours are at all suited to subtlety.”

“I’m the ROBIN, Hubert, haven’t you seen – I cannot BELIEVE you haven’t heard of me yet, there’s an opera being written, and the best part is no one knows it’s me – “

“Do you mean to tell me you are… masquerading around the city at night, in this flashy, impractical armour, catching criminals?”

“I don’t appreciate your tone. I’m a HERO, Hubert. And it’s not impractical! Look at how flexible I am, watch – OOF.”

(Hubert laughing relentlessly)

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up big guy. You just wait, you’ll be thanking me when The Robin and The Bat become the stuff of legends! A duo that stops crime in its tracks, wherever it lurks!”

“Caspar, I may regret asking this, but are you…are you aware of how much of your rear is on display in those tights?”

“Of course! Real robins use their brightly-coloured behinds to distract their prey!”

“…”

“…You know what? Fuck it.”

“Fuck what?”

"Let’s go. Let’s…fight crime. Just this once.”

“YES, I knew you couldn’t resist the _thrill_ of it all. Stick with me, my loyal right hand, as we take on the dark forces that even now threaten the safety of this peaceful, innocent city!

…

“You know what, Caspar? That was surprisingly…thrilling, is that how you described it?”

“(wheeze) I don’t know if – _hah_ – we needed to pick that last fight, (gasp) necessarily.”

“Oh but of course, dear friend, what would those poor traders have done if that band of miscreants had succeeded in apprehending their wares? And they were so grateful to you, how you volunteered to dive into the river over and over to secure barrel after barrel of goods, so generous. Oh, and the way you brawled with that beast of a man so excellently, when he looked like he could give Her Majesty a run for her money in the weight room, simply incredible.“

“Heh, I guess that wasn’t so bad, hey? And I gotta be honest Hubert, you were right about the view from up here. Not ideal that I lost my boots, of course, and the twisted ankle wasn’t exactly convenient for climbing – “

“– there are stairs on the other side of the building. I realized halfway through our ascent.”

“THERE WERE _STAIRS_?!”

“Please, I could’ve Warped you up here in my sleep. But where’s the adventure in that?”

“You’re a funny guy, von Vestra.”

“I’m glad I joined you tonight, von Bergliez.”

“Hah, that spell must have hit you pretty hard to get you all the way up here without a complaint – I really thought you were done for, then you sit up and start to laugh like a maniac before blowing that other mage a block away with that Blizzard shot. It was AWESOME.”

“You were…quite awesome yourself. Although I believe the stairs will be our way down, I can feel the effects of that strange magic beginning to wear off.”

“…”

“I was honestly pretty surprised you agreed to tonight at all. Everyone’s turned me down, I think it might be the outfit, but you just…“

“…You’ve been a good friend to me, Caspar. Why should you not receive back some of the enthusiasm you radiate out into the world? We need people like you, to keep us in high spirits, to force us to…enjoy life. When we could just as easily deny ourselves. A hero of sorts, some might say.”

“… (sniff) Thanks, Hubert.”

“Same time tomorrow night?”

“…”

“I am merely joking, Caspar.”

**8\. Brunch with Ferdinand**

Hubert wakes much later than usual, as the sun (now at its peak in the sky) was already showing the first greys of dawn when he crawled into bed earlier that night.

He realizes that he is awake due to a strangely localized breeze drifting over his chest, and slowly opens his eyes to see a criminally sweet grin spread across his husband’s face at the successful awakening.

Softly, he says “I’m so glad that worked – Dorothea told me how to make it so it seemed natural, did you feel it at all as you woke?”

Hubert stretches widely, eyes closing and shoulders cracking audibly and responding halfway through a yawn, “I didn’t feel a thing, darling. A clever trick indeed. Did you miss me last night?” At this he pulls out of his stretch and blinks open one eye to watch Ferdinand flush red down his chest.

“Ah – yes I, one moment darling – Hestia dear, if you would just leave the – yes, there is fine, that’s perfect, you may b-be on your way, now.” Ferdinand stutters, gaze darting over to the maid that Hubert had not yet noticed but, he realizes with a deep flush of his own, had been in the doorway the entire time holding a breakfast tray.

Hubert does not watch her leave, opting instead to throw the blankets over his face and thank the Goddess that he had not said anything more embarrassing.

Ferdinand giggles boyishly.

He pats the bump that is Hubert’s blanket-covered head before jumping out of bed to where the tray is resting on the floor in the doorway. Hubert peeks out to watch Ferdinand’s ass bounce in his smalls as he bends to bring the tray back to bed.

He places it between them and carefully lifts the blankets to crawl back in, sliding to nudge his shoulders up against Hubert’s, who for his part is already pouring one cup of tea and another of coffee.

“This was incredibly thoughtful, Ferdinand. How did you know it was my plan to keep you in bed with me all day?” The first sip of coffee is heavenly, as is the glowing smile on Ferdinand’s face at his words.

“Excellent, I had the same thing in mind! I woke slightly when you joined me near dawn, so when I first woke this morning I made preparations for a proper lie in. And, ah – to answer your earlier question, I did indeed _miss you_ last night. Quite vigorously, if I may say.”

He brings a red berry to his lips from a fruit bowl on the tray, popping one into his mouth and then licking a little juice off his fingertip.

“Hm. I am so, _so_ sorry I could not join you, then.”

Hubert sets his coffee on the stable tray and shifts closer, plucking another berry from the bowl and offering it to Ferdinand’s already juice-stained lips.

Ferdinand accepts the berry with a hum of satisfaction, Hubert’s finger pushing it onto his tongue then following it in. Ferdinand suckles at the finger for a moment before opening his mouth to release Hubert, batting his eyelashes playfully as he asks, “another, darling?”

Hubert obliges until the bowl is empty and his fingers have been licked clean; there is heat in their eyes as Hubert feeds berry after berry into Ferdinand’s reddened mouth, but neither makes a move to escalate the passion, content for the moment to simply enjoy this easy pleasure.

Hubert is the first to speak later on, after several tender kisses and both tea and coffee have been consumed. His hands are occupied with massaging the supple skin of Ferdinand’s shoulders. “I must confess, Ferdinand my love, I could possibly lay here forever. I do believe this is all I will ever need, my entire life through.”

Ferdinand sighs in agreement, swallowing the last bite of a blueberry scone.

“Would it not be enough to just stay the way we are? You in my arms whenever possible, to hold you close, to pamper and spoil you, to forget the world beyond you and I?

“For this moment, Hubert, I have to agree.”

**9\. Tree Climbing (Goddess take me) with Petra**

“Hubert, I wish you had just _told_ me when I explained our activity for today that you were afraid of heights! Why didn’t you say anything?! Caspar told me you climbed-”

“CASPAR would remember me being hit by a particular mind-addling magic during our – oh, what does it matter – WUH-AH – PETRA!!”

“Just – stay still, let me figure out where you should move!”

“When – AH – when you said ‘tree-climbing’ I assumed you meant something like the – the dogwoods in the palace gardens, or POSSIBLY lower branches on the elm in Wilhelm Park, not the HUNDRED FOOT TALL BEHEMOTH LEVEL WITH MY BEDROOM WINDOW!!

“If you just – there, if you just swing your leg to the left – YOUR LEFT, HUBERT!”

(Whimpering)

“Can you – can you Warp yourself down?”

“DO YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT THAT I WOULD BE SEVENTY FEET IN THE AIR IF I HAD ANY WAY TO NOT BE, PETRA?”

“Alright alright!! I’m sorry, I should have brought Linhardt in case of emergency!! Just – just sit tight, stay where you are, I’m calling for help!”

“GET FERDINAND!!”

** 10\. Sparring with Ferdinand **

Ferdinand tears into the infirmary, having returned from a ride to the news that his husband had a tree-climbing accident (the messenger reported that his fall had only been a little over six feet in the end, but the urgency with which he arrived told Ferdinand everything he needed to know about the psychological toll Hubert had endured). Finding Hubert in a cot looking to all the world like a startled bird, Ferdinand immediately climbs in beside him and tucks Hubert’s head under his chin.

Wrapping his arms tightly across his chest, he finally speaks softly into Hubert’s hair. “Hello darling, are you alright? I’m sorry it took me so long to reach you, I was on a ride – it doesn’t matter. I’m here now. I’ve got you. Do you want to talk about it?”

Hubert was still shaking slightly, but mustered up a grimace and asked softly, “what tortures remain in this mad quest to find me a hobby, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand, who hadn’t been expecting the conversation to turn this direction so quickly, was taken aback. “Oh, dear I promise, the last two are quite promising. And safe, much safer, I assure you. A simple afternoon fishing with Byleth and then some time with Edelgard training.”

“You’ll forgive me for not holding you to that statement, given that I’ve so far been drugged, poisoned, and most recently terrorized in a tree, thanks to all your meddling,” Hubert grumbled petulantly, shrugging out of Ferdinand’s arms slightly to cross his own against his chest.

He knew he was in an unreasonable mood, but for some reason he couldn’t choke down the venom dripping from every word.

Ferdinand’s arms hovered slightly before dropping to his own sides, his mouth opening and closing silently a couple times before finally blurting angrily, “There’s really no need to be so one-sided about it Hubert, you’ve also spent some very well-needed time with friends, and in your own words have been enjoying it quite a lot. You’re safe, no harm has been done, the search continues. You can please keep your nastiness regarding my _meddling_ to yourself.”

“Yes, let’s do get back to finding some – some corner for you to shove me in when you tire of me, I’m sure that’s been the idea all along. A distraction for me when you become to exasperated with my _nastiness_ and need to be away from me, is that it?” Hubert’s eyes flash as he throws this back at Ferdinand.

The shock apparent on his husband’s face tells him it has been some time since Ferdinand saw the vicious look he carries, and he falters immediately, realizing he has gone much too far.

For a moment Ferdinand looks as though he might spit something equally disparaging back, but then his face settles into something firmer and more diplomatic, which almost breaks Hubert more. “Well, I won’t stay here to be spoken to in such a way.”

He begins to extricate himself from the cot, and as his boots his the floor Hubert rushes to apologize.

“Ferdinand, please, I didn’t –“

“Hubert, I know you didn’t mean it. It still hurt, I still need to take a walk, you may apologize to me –“ he glances out the window where the sun hangs low in the late afternoon sky, “ – tomorrow, when we wake.”

He turns his back and stomps toward the door with none of his usual careful grace. Almost out the door he turns slightly, not looking Hubert in the eye as he states “The new curtains for the sitting room are meant to arrive today. _Do not_ open them without me if the delivery comes to your office.”

He leaves, and Hubert flips over to shove his face into the pillow, willing it to suffocate him.

**11\. Fishing with Byleth**

“I must confess, professor, this is certainly the most calming experience I’ve yet to have on this journey of self-discovery.”

“…”

“That is to say, not that the others have been specifically displeasing, but I - …”

“…”

“You know, as I’ve said, the lovely conversation with Dorothea, and seeing Linhardt so expressive as I haven’t in years, all that.”

“…”

(Whish of a fishing pole)

“And of course, I am very excited to spend quality time with Her Majesty, some leisure will do her good as I know she has been incredibly busy of late as well, what with the growing tension in Dagda.”

“…”

“Not to imply that you have been negligent in your care as her… as her, ahem, lover, but just to point out that, ah, her responsibilities are, as ever, immense, and I… yes. She is. Busy, yes. Is what I mean to say. I suppose.”

“… Hubert.”

“Oh, thank the Goddess. Yes, professor?”

“How is Ferdinand?”

“...He is… He is well, thank you for asking.”

“…Go on.”

“Go – what do you mean, go on?”

“Hubert. Tell me what is on your mind, as you always have, and I will listen and advise, as I always have.”

“I just – very well, Byleth… Ferdinand… confuses me. I understand his need to see me reconnect with my old friends, to see me find something new that brings me joy. But I cannot seem to convince him yet that – that everything I have when I am alone with him, when I am able to see his face, touch his hair, hear his laughter – that is all I will ever need. I could sustain myself for centuries, for millennia, on his touch alone. On – on the jealous furrow of his brow when he is bested, on the extravagant fabrics filling our wardrobe that carry his scent, on the light flashing in his eyes when he mounts his destrier, on the tea stains littering a used handkerchief– … I could go on.”

“Hm.”

“I just need to make him see that this – this hobby exercise, it is futile. There will never be something that compares to moments spent exclusively devoting my time to his presence and his happiness.”

“Hubert, are you aware of the immense value that you place solely on acts of service as your mode of showing love, and the effect it may have on Ferdinand when you refuse to allow him to show you the same type of care?”

“…”

“Take your time.”

“I… Ferdinand surely does not wish to –“

“ – to take care of you? To devote himself to caring for you and providing for you?”

“I – I do not need – Ferdinand is doing this to – “

“Ferdinand is not doing this to push you away.”

"How could you possibly -“

“Ferdinand loves you, Hubert. Of course if it was his own selfishness at the helm, he would spend every waking moment with you. But he wants what’s best for you just as you want what’s best for him.”

“S-so I am just to waste my time on some baseless activity instead of-“

“ _So_ he allows you to take care of him, and he wants to take care of you too - he saw you destroying yourself with work, so he suggested you get a hobby to de-stress. People do these things, Hubert. It really can be that simple.”

“...So Ferdinand is... he wants to... to take care... of me.”

“He is merely paying attention to the things you value - loyalty, service, devotion - and trying to provide that back to you.”

“...”

“You’re allowed to exist outside of your love for another person Hubert - some might call it healthy, even. You’re allowed to have something that is yours, like Ferdinand has with riding and... I don't know, prancing.”

“But what if I never - what if I’m unable to find something?”

“Oh, you’ll figure it out eventually. In the meantime has it been so painful spending time among friends?”

“...I suppose not. Thank you, professor. Ever the voice of reason.”

**12\. Dancing with Ferdinand**

_Time after time, you’ll hear me say that I’m so lucky to be loving you._

Soft light pools around Ferdinand’s golden curls and Hubert has never felt more at peace in his arms. As they sway gently in the crowd of other dancers, the back of his mind supplies the jazz rhythm that typically accompanies the tune of the song, and decides that this rendition is his new favourite.

“Mmmm. I love this song.” Ferdinand smells like wine and the hint of vanilla that he dabs on his pulse points before most outings, and his voice is soft in Hubert’s ear. Hubert drinks him in, arms pulling him closer and head tipping down to subtly press a gentle kiss to his neck. Ferdinand’s hair disguises the action from any unwanted eyes, but at this point, it’s possible that Hubert could not care less who watches them sway.

“Ferdinand,” his husband hums to let him know he’s listening, “I feel I need to apologize again for my…reluctance to dedicate myself to this plan. My efforts, I fear, have not been equal to the amount of work you have devoted to helping me.”

He remembers their long discussion a week ago after the horrid tree-climbing incident, how tears were shed and amends were made, how happy he was that Ferdinand was so forgiving of his cruel streak occasionally lashing out in his darkest moments.

_So lucky to be the one you run to see, in the evening when the day is through._

"I am…I am a grown man, I should be able to occupy my time during your absences without resorting to means so self-destructive, and I should not need you to work so hard on providing me opportunities to find something that I enjoy outside of us. Perhaps…”

Hubert pauses, rising from Ferdinand’s shoulder now to gaze into his eyes, and Ferdinand’s are tenderly looking back, a hand lifting from Hubert’s to cradle his neck, gloved fingers stroking his skin.

_I only know what I know, the passing years will show..._

_You’ve kept my love so young, so new._

“Perhaps that is why I’ve been so afraid. It is so new, so…unfamiliar. To think of doing something just for myself. I have found myself needing to justify how this will make you happy, how it will improve my work, how it will support Her Majesty’s rule – but none of those are why you set me on this quest in the first place, and I see that now. I see that…that I deserve to enjoy myself even when I can’t enjoy you beside me. You’ve been trying to show me that, and I’ve been fighting it every step of the way, and I am so truly sorry, my love.”

Ferdinand’s eyes are liquid gold threatening to spill over, looking for all the world like the Immaculate One herself could crash through the roof over their heads and the commotion could not tear him from Hubert’s arms. Two thoughts solidify for eternity in Hubert’s mind. _He is radiant_ , and _I will be his forever_.

“Well,” Ferdinand responds finally, wiping a tear quickly as it finally reaches his cheek, “well if that was all it took (sniff).”

Hubert huffs a laugh, relieved to know that his apology is accepted.

“I just wanted to take care of you, you know that, right? If you would only let me.” Ferdinand looks so earnest. Hubert’s heart swells.

“With a little help from our friends, and from you, I believe I am ready to allow it.”

Hubert dips Ferdinand at the swell of the music along with the crowd, and when Ferdinand comes up he looks a little unsteady.

_Time after time, you’ll hear me say that I’m so lucky to be loving you. Just you._

“Are you well, dear?” Hubert searches Ferdinand’s slightly flushed face, and his words are almost interrupted by a small hiccup escaping his husband’s tight mouth.

“Ah, yes (hic) darling, I merely – oof – I may have overindulged (hic) myself at dinner.”

The hand that had rested on Hubert’s hip was now clasped tightly to his white jacket, where his stomach was almost imperceptibly swollen. “I apologize for my state, but you know how I am with the (hic) rich fare at these events, everything is always so delectable…I thought I was in the clear but that last dessert course seems to just be hitting me.”

The song is fading, and Hubert acknowledges their perfect opportunity for a getaway while gently taking Ferdinand’s arm to lead him off the dance floor.

“Never apologize for your passion, my love.”

He fills Ferdinand’s silence as they exit the ballroom, aware that in this state he’s typically not as talkative. “I suspected we may encounter this dilemma when I observed the menu for tonight to be that of the former Faerghian territory. Quite heavy dishes for those long winters, and the wine pairing was exquisite. Besides,” as they turn the corner to the hallway leading to their quarters, he swoops his husband into his arms by his knees and shoulders, knowing the area will be all but abandoned during such an exciting event, “seeing you enjoy yourself is the only thing getting me through such an otherwise tedious evening.”

Eyes returning to their normal, non-shocked state as he settles into Hubert’s arms, Ferdinand leans his head on Hubert’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his cheek, mumbling tiredly, “My (hic) hero.”

**13\. Weightlifting with Edelgard**

“Your Majesty, I am impressed although not surprised by how your strength has continued to grow since your reign began. It is truly a marvel to behold.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Hubert. Now tell me (grunt),” (clang), “what are you going to try next, now that your list of possible pastimes has been exhausted with no acceptable prospects? I know Ferdinand is deeply invested in this project, so I’m sure you’ve got some contingency in place.”

“…I…well I did think that this afternoon had been going quite well, but you seem to disagree, Lady Edelgard.”

“Oh come Hubert, we can spend as much time together as we want, but you’re not exactly going to be much help spotting me in a three hundred pound bench press. Short of Warping me out from under the bar, I suppose.”

“I could just simply observe to make sure you are alright – “

“Hubert, what does your schedule look like for tea tomorrow instead? Maybe we can set something up on a more regular basis, chess or darts in my office like we used to. I get so cooped up in meetings and appearances, it makes me miss the days where we would just sit around planning our lives together.”

“Excellent idea, Lady Edelgard. Something…simple, then. Yes?”

“Exactly. Something simple. We’ve earned it. Pass me my water?”

“Agreed – here. As for your question regarding a contingency plan, I have come to no conclusion other than a desire to see more of our old classmates more regularly. I find myself quite…comfortable in their presence, and it strikes me so strange that I’ve spent so long outside of their reach.”

“Certainly, it has been wonderful seeing our old team back together again. Byleth seems to be quite nostalgic about it all as well. You must admit though, the original goal is left unaccomplished if that is where your journey ends. We do not settle for less in the new Adrestia, old friend.”

“Quite right you are, my lady. Rest assured, my resolve has only grown stronger over these last weeks.”

“…Every day, Hubert, I am so proud that I can call you my closest friend. I hope you know how much it means to me seeing you on a path to take better care of yourself – you are so important to me.”

“I am glad to hear it, my – …Edelgard.”

**14\. (Almost) Holistic Medicine with Ferdinand**

There is a pained groan from behind Hubert as the door to their quarters opens a little too roughly and Ferdinand drags himself inside, back from his office much later than usual and holding his palms to the sides of his skull.

Hubert is up immediately, resisting the urge to throw himself at his husband, fight the affliction himself, instead turning to march into the kitchen and start a fire under their teakettle.

Ferdinand occasionally fell victim to these heavy migraines aand Hubert had a routine in place for such days. When he returned from the kitchen Ferdinand was huddled on the settee in a position that definitely needed improvement to be comfortable, but for the moment Hubert settled to his knees in front of his husband after shuttering the windows to black out the day’s remaining sunlight.

“Ah, apologies Hubert, I seem to have pushed myself – ah – too hard this afternoon. New assistant and – oo, ah – crises all around for the next round of scholarships meant to be reviewed before the Fall. Terribly sorry I couldn’t make our dinner plans.”

He tries for a charming smile and falters when his brow is forced to knit together from what looks to be a particularly rough pang.

Hubert hums in sympathy, but doesn’t speak as he knows Ferdinand is extremely sensitive to sound in this state, and pulls the stopped on the small bottle of lavender oil he had procured from the kitchen. He removes his gloves to add a few drops to his fingers and bring them to Ferdinand’s temples, lightly stroking there for a time.

Ferdinand closes his eyes and moans softly, at some point taking Hubert’s hand in his own and shifting it slightly so he is able to kiss his palm.

He is quiet and careful when he whispers,

“You take such good care of me, dearest.”

Hubert melts at the praise and rises slowly before stooping down to lift Ferdinand and carry him to their bed.

His husband whines softly when he pulls away to return to the kitchen but allows it, humming when a blanket is draped over his head.

Hubert returns several minutes later with a steaming cup of tea (lavender again) a glass of water, and a sleep aid of his own creation all on a tray.

“My love, this will help. Can you sit up?”

Ferdinand mumbles something unintelligible but rises out of the blankets to the darkened room, gasping in appreciation when the mug of tea is placed in his hands. He sips cautiously and then spends a few moments breathing in the aromatic steam.

Hubert takes the mug from his hands when he has relaxed considerably, and hands him the small vial of medicine from where he sits on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve played with the recipe lately to take the edge off of the bitterness – it should be much more pleasant to drink this time.” Ferdinand takes it and drains the small bottle, licking his lips afterwards when he tastes the pleasant strawberry and basil infusion Hubert had used to soften the chemical ingredients.

“Oh darling, this is much improved.”

”I do believe (yawn) if you applied half as much effort in the kitchen as you do in that lab, you’d certainly… certain…”

Ferdinand’s eyes droop with the fast-acting effects, trailing off, and Hubert watches him drift to sleep while considering his last conscious words.

Cooking. Hm.

Maybe there is hope for his leisure time after all.

He glances down to his hands, realizing there is not a single blemish marring their smooth dark complexion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on twitter [@patofbutter306](https://twitter.com/patofbutter306) with 0 followers and 100,000 feelings about Ferdibert and other Fe3H ships if you want to chat!
> 
> Comments appreciated as well.


End file.
